PanndaTenny's Wepons love promise
by Shinata Sharakin
Summary: A death of a loved one only holds a promise for life. Yeah not the best summary for my fanfic, But o well. PLEEEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEESE! THANKS!


Hey everyone. This is sorta my first fanfic, so no flames.

-sniff-I don't own naruto. WAHH!But if I did Gaara,Kiba,Neji, and Kabuto would be mine. If not Neji then he would be with TenTen. Ino,Sauske,Sakura would be dead, YES. Naru/Hina, Shika/Teme, Shika/Kelley a.k.a. Chu-shinna, Itatchi/Falicia a.k.a. Muchi. Well Enjoy!

Neji and TenTen were currently on a S-ranked mission. Assanate some rouge ninja. The fight has bee going on for some time now. There was at least 30-50 now. Neji using his Juyken to fight them off. Forcefully having to stop cause he heard an ear piercing scream form his teammate. Finishing off his oppent he ran over to Byakugon the fucking hell out of him for slashing HIS GIRLFRIEND with his katien. But it was too late. By the time he killed him he had kicked TenTen off the near by cliff. She was drained of charka and was barley hanging on to a very Very VERY weak branch. Neji ran over to the side to see if she was okay. "TenTen TenTen hold on!" "Neji ahh Neji the branch is breaking!" "Hold TenTen hold on! -sniff- please. Hold on I don't want to lose you." Tears were now flowing freely from both of there of faces. Slowly plastering a very sweet sad smile. "Don't Neji, you wont. I love you." Next thing he heard was a snap. As if moving in slow motion he saw his only love fall to her death. "TenTen! TenTen NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He didn't care now. He just cried uncontrollable over his loss screaming out her name. "Shhhh calm down it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Said a very comforting voice. "Panda-Tenny." He looked over to see a anglesite figure of his love beside him, hair flowing freely in the wind.

(Yes she did die for you who are confused it's just her ghost sort of like when that girl Sakka like from Avatar died)

"Yep" she said still smiling. "Why? Why did you have to leave me?" "Cause I love you." bending down to give Neji one more kiss. Her hands wrapped around his slowly drifting up (Again Avatar) disappearing leavening something in his hands. When she was out of sight he looked down to see that there was a senbone, shrunken, and kunai with engravings witch said on the senbone _Don't worry Ni-Ni kun. _On the shrunken _You panda-tenny well be back. _And on the kunai _Trust me. I promise. _Crazy enough he trusted her living or not, but was still sad.

When he checked back at the village he was greeted by a very youthful Lee. "Neji, Neji where is TenTen. But he just kept on walking by. Catching him by his wrist. "Ne" "Please Lee just let me go home please." He said now crying again. But Lee just Walked over to him and started comforting him letting him cry. After wards he walked home up to his room after Lee kind fully suggested that he would tell hokage-sama of his returning and successful report.

Lying on his bed looking at his ceiling tears staining his face. Held close to his heart literally his Pannda-Tennys's weapons. He would always whisper _I believe you _each night for nearly a week.

One day when he nearly gave up hope Hinata came up to Neji's room, probably another attempt to get him out of his room. "N-Neji-ni-ni-s-san. You have another visitor. "…" " Please she really wants to see you, or else she'll be breaking her promise!" '_It it cant be, TenTen?' _"P-Please n-nii s-san, please." Slowly getting out of his bed he walked to the door to see if it was true, if it was her. Hesitantly opening the door he was greeted by the most wonderful thing in the world. A deep kiss from his precious little Panda-Tenny.

Breaking away. "TenTen, TenTen is it really you?" Tears of joy filling both their eyes. "Hello Ni-Ni kun." "But, but how?" "Cause you belived in me,even if it impossible. Also your parents are very nice. I got to meet them while in heaven. They helped me convince HIM(god) to let me come back along with my parents help. Their good friends now." At that he for the first time in a long while smiled. Grabbing her by her wrist he ran leading her through the compound. "Aahahah Ni-Ni kun where are we going?" "Just fallow me" He said grinning wider than ever. Finally leading her out to the courtyard. All she could do was aw in amazement at her surroundings which was covered in white,(yes it's winter) looking down Nejiwho was now bending down on one knee he brought out one hand with a white silk box in his hand. Slowly opening it he asked her the most wonderful question. "Panda-Tenny will you marry me?" He said with the puppy dog look on his face. Jumping on top of him pulling him into a tight embrace kissing him strongly nuzzling there noses. Yes" Now sitting on the ground surrounded by snow resting finally tighter and not leavening each other any time soon. "I love you." "I love you too Ni-Ni- kun."

Well there you have it. Love it? Hate it? R&R

Read me and my other friends fanfic that we're working on. It's called Moon Leaf, under Chu-shinna, under my favs. Thanks ( ;


End file.
